The other side of Misaki
by kittiekaty
Summary: Misaki will prove to his perverted BL novelist that he is not just a little clumsy little brat as he thought he is ... and so decided to give Usagi-san a reward which he will not forget anytime soon


**The other side of Misaki**

The summer has just begun for the young college student Misaki Takahashi who is currently living under one roof with the famous BL novel writer and winner of many prestigious literary awards Usami Akihiko.

In the beginning they shared just a tutor and student relationship. Thanks to Akihiko's tutoring Misaki has really improved a lot in his studies and even managed to get accepted into the university he was dreaming about for a while.

By that time, his older brother Takahiro announced his engagement and got married and also he was relocated to another town for his job. Usagi-san was slightly shocked hearing about that news. He faked that he was alright but he wasn't and Misaki knew it.

And he was the one who was comforting him in that time. And also he was the only one, in front of whom Akihiko ever cried. He felt that he just cannot leave this man alone. Not now, when he has just lost the one he loved forever.

This was the time, when according to Akihiko's words, he felt in love with Misaki. Misaki even though was still a brat, he could see through his heart and he even cried however, he had no reason to do so.

From that moment on, Usagi-san knew that Misaki was the one for him. Poor Misaki, he had to brace himself because his peaceful days were over.

But as the time has passed, he got so used to Usagi-san's presence that leaving his side was out of question. Even he did not want to admit it he was in love with that perverted, old-geezer author.

...

Misaki was cooking in the kitchen, when the entrance door opened with Usagi-san rushing in with a really annoyed expression and a really dark aura. Misaki knew that he better concentrate on cooking and stay out of this.

He was closely followed by his editor who was attached to him like a parasite. Akihiko sat down on the couch and loosened his tie while looking at his lover cooking some delicious food for dinner like always.

If it wasn't for the editor, he would have probably attacked Misaki by now who was standing behind the stove preparing their dinners.

"What do you want, Aikawa? I have so much better things to do, then listening to your endless whining, commands and demands and you know it. I told you at least hundred times, to leave me alone. I have just finished three manuscripts for god sake."

"I know that really well, but this is my job. And also I know that you would rather now molesting Misaki than listening to me, I know that really well, but still the work has to be done."

Akihiko rolled his eyes in irritation and exhaled heavily.

"OK... so let´s get over it ASAP." He emphasises the word ASAP.

Misaki was slowly finishing with the cooking, when he looked at Usagi-san who was faking that he was listening to Aikawa's endless tittle-tattle.

Finally, after two long hours, which seems to be endless for the grey haired author Aikawa stood up, with a satisfied grin on her face. "And do not slack off. If you dare to miss the deadline than do not wish me, you hear me?"

"Yes... Yes... Now please do me a favour and get lost, " Usagi said coldly.

Aikawa snorted triumphantly and swaggered to the door like she has just won the war or something.

Misaki rolled his eyes. Usagi immediately stood up and sneaked behind Misaki who was about to turn off the stove.

He wrapped his arms around Misaki's waist who yelped at the sudden hug.

"Usagi, you idiot. You startled and almost give me a heart attack," Misaki was bubbling something incomprehensive under his nose.

Usagi snug closer to Misaki's nape and took a deep sniff.

"You smell like shampoo," he said with a raspy voice. It immediately sent chill down Misaki's spine.

His body began to shiver in Usagi's arms. "Stop it, idiot and let me go. The dinner will get cold if you do not let me go, already."

"Dinner can wait, but I cannot. I barely can hold myself back when I have you in my arms. Honestly speaking, the only thing I can think about is you and your body. I want to ravish you, devour you and make you fall for me even more."

He was whispering it into Misaki's ear whose clearly was burning with blush. "Stop talking nonsense and let me go. This is not the right time for your dirty games, pervert Usagi."

But Usagi did not give a dam about Misaki's protest. He turned him around in his arms and sealed his lips with his own in a deep and passionate kiss.

While kissing, he managed to lift Misaki up into his arms into bridal style and slowly headed towards his bedroom still kissing Misaki on the lips. When their lips parted they were already in Usagi-san's room.

Usagi slowly put Misaki down on the bed, while he climbed over him.

"Usagi-san, what the hell do you think are you doing, huh?"

"I am about to eat you up..."

Misaki blushed even more." Shut-up, perverted Usagi-san," Usagi chuckled.

Even though Misaki tried to deny it, it was more than obvious that he was enjoying every second which he could spend with Usagi-san.

And when Usagi-san used his THAT smile, he knew that he was at lost. And so he gave in to him, again.

And so they spent the rest of the day making love to each other.

Two days later...

"Misaki," Usagi was slowly approaching the younger male, who was chopping the veggies for the lunch.

"Yes?" He stopped with the chopping and looked at the gray haired older male.

"Aikawa just called me yelling at me with her annoying squeaking voice demanding a really good reason why I refuse to attend the award ceremony."

"Huh? You are not going to attend the ceremony?" Misaki yelped at him with a seriously pissed expression.

"Nah, for me those ceremonies are just a waste of my precious time. Who would love to be surrounded by tones of idiots, reporters, snobs, cameras who do not leave you alone for a freaking second." And he exhaled heavily.

"I am so fed up with them that I really wish to go abroad, somewhere where no one will recognize me and I finally can breathe normally for a second, where my editor will not be glued to me like a leech and suck the life out of me. This is what I really want."

Misaki just obediently listened to Usagi-san's words. He did not really say anything on it and just kept silent for a while.

"I know that I am not the right person to say this, but..." and he took a deep breath before continuing.

"I know that your work is really stressful which comes with numerous sleepless nights, dark circles under your eyes etc. But your work is fruitful and brings you a lot of appreciations. Your books sell well, they are really popular among young people and also they are really nicely written. Just let you know I have read all of your recent works, even though I have still a hard time to accept the fact that you are using me as a character in your works. Albeit it does not matter now, what matters is that you need to go there and keep your speech and also show your respect towards the people who have chosen you as the winner of this really important prize. So stop bitching and whining like a cry baby and get a hold of yourself, baka Usagi."

Usagi just gave a not bad face on Misaki's epic speech.

"You are right. I will go if you insist so much, but you are aware that you are coming with me, aren't you?"

"What? Why the hell I have to go there, you know that I really hate crowded places full of nobles and snobs. I always have the feeling that I do not fit in there and feel out-casted."

"I know that, but still without you it will be boring and unbearable."

"For god sake, it will not last forever. Just one day and that is it. If you do as I say, then I will reward you," and a slight blush appeared on Misaki's chin as he said those words.

Usagi raised his eyebrows questionably. "Reward?"

"Yes, if you behave really well, then I will give you a reward which you will never forget."

"Is that so?"

"I mean it."

"Oh, but you better keep your words Misaki, otherwise I will punish you..."

"Do not worry about it, you know that I always keep my words and do not say what I do not mean."

"Ok then we agreed. Geez, now I can call Aikawa. I guess she will be beside with joy," and so headed towards his bedroom.

...

The day of the ceremony...

Usagi was getting ready while Misaki was doing the laundry. When was finished with it, he headed towards the kitchen were the dishes were waiting for him.

As he was doing the dishes, Usagi-san walked out from his bedroom, in his new black suit, white shirt matched by a burgundy coloured tie.

He looked really handsome and hot like an Adonis, just in suit. Misaki, seeing Usagi walking towards, him blushed heavily. His mind was going blank and he almost forgot how to breathe properly and what his name was.

But dam he couldn't deny it even if he wanted to. In that aspect, Misaki could consider himself as a really lucky bastard having such a beauty as his lover. The same applied to Usagi who was really happy to have Misaki by his side. He means everything to him and he isn't willing to handle him over too any one nor to his own brother.

Misaki couldn't take his eyes off from him. He scanned him thoroughly from head to toe and vice versa. Everything on him was perfect. Dam, he almost began to drool.

As if it wasn't enough, he felt that his pants became suddenly really uncomfortable. He looked down. His face was burning with blush.

He cursed heavily under his nose. Dam it wasn't the right time for getting an erection but it seems that his body had other opinion on it.

He tried to act like nothing is going on. Just act naturally. But it is easy to say than to do it.

Usagi came up to the counter. "What do you think?"

"You look perfect."

"You mean handsome, irresistible and hot. I can see you in your eyes. You cannot fool me, my dear. "

"Don't get cocky, idiot Usagi."

Usagi leaned closer to Misaki's ear and whispered. "I cannot wait till I come back. I hope you did not back off your words. I will eagerly waiting for my reward," and he licked his earlobe before bit it lightly.

Misaki began to shiver as Usagi bit his earlobe. Now he wished for Usagi to get out so he could take care about his "little" problem down there.

"OK. I have to go now, but I will be back soon, so behave yourself until then will you?"

Misaki did not say anything on this just bowed his head in agreement. Usagi then with a huge grin on his face made his leave.

Somehow Misaki had the feeling that Usagi had seen his little arousal down there. He immediately turned red as a lobster.

"You perverted old-geezer Usagi-san. You want to play? Ok, I am into it. I will show that I am not that innocent, stupid and clumsy brat that you are thinking. Tonight will the night I guarantee you will never forget. I swear."

He looked at the clock. It showed half past 4. Usagi will be back at 8 or half past 9 assumedly. Misaki had still time but he wanted to everything be just perfect.

And so firstly he had a bath, a really long bath, thanks to that idiot Usagi. After he was done with it, he still had enough time and he properly used it.

The last thing to do was deciding what to wear while dealing with the perverted novelist.

But it wasn't that hard a choice to be made. Misaki decided for one of Usagi-san's long-sleeved white shirt and his favourite burgundy coloured tie. And that is. The shirt was twice as big as him and it hided what is should have.

Misaki when he was ready checked himself in the mirror giving him a thumb up and a satisfied grin settled on his face.

"This should be enough. I cannot wait to see Usagi-san's face." And he bit his lower lip in excitement.

He checked the time. He has about 10 min before Usagi-san's arrival. But then he suddenly heard noises coming from downstairs.

"Shit, Usagi-san is already here." And so he just lazily climbed on the bed leaning against the headboard and firmly spread his legs to enable him to have the best view ever. But it wasn't everything.

While waiting for the door to shut open, knowing Usagi-san' style, Misaki began already to get into the mood by parting his legs more so he could have a better access to his dick which was slowly awakening thanks to the adrenaline and excitement flowing through his whole body.

And then it happened. While Misaki was in his own fantasy land already, Usagi opened the door wide open with such a force that he almost rammed them off.

But just then he nearly got a heart attack. His little, innocent and clumsy Misaki was in his bed, moaning and jerking off while wearing one of his shirt and a tie. He winked a few times to convince himself that this is reality.

Misaki when he noticed Usagi-san he just grinned evilly. He even bit his lower lips the adrenaline and excitement were raising inside of him.

"Finally, you are here, Usagi-san. It took you really long. I was getting bored and so I decided to play a little while waiting for you."

"Misaki," he said with a steady voice. "Do you have any idea in what situation has you got yourself into it, do you?," while he was shamelessly gawking at the still masturbating younger boy.

Usagi could feel how tight and uncomfortable his pants have become. He clearly misjudged him when he thought that Misaki is an innocent little brat but as it seems he was totally wrong when he believed in this illusion of his.

Misaki looked up with a lascivious look in his eyes. Usagi just dryly gulped. Misaki stopped in his "activity" and stood up from the bed and came up to Usagi and grabbed him by his tie and pulled him closer.

Usagi almost stumbled over but in the end he managed to keep his balance.

"What are you staring at, huh? You look like you are seeing a ghost or something. Do you not like your reward?"he said with an arrogance but yet hoarse and aroused voice.

Usagi bit his lower lip. This little shit is killing him. He wants to jump him and kiss him, ravish him and fuck him till he loses his conscious. He wants him so fucking badly that it hurts.

And Misaki knows it. When Usagi was trying to kiss him he turned his head away, but in the same time he got even more closer to him and purposely nestle his crotch against his lover causing the both of them to moan.

But it wasn't all. Misaki then turned on his heel, showing his back to Usagi, nestled himself completely against the body of the older male brushing his round, full and beautiful ass against Usagi's rock hard dick, which was painfully twitching under the annoying fabric.

"Misaki," Usagi panted out heavily. "Where on earth did you learn this? Do you want to kill me?"He asked him with a shaking voice.

Misaki did not say a word on this just turned on his heel again facing his already insanely aroused and horny lover, who was fighting with himself.

"Oh yes... I just want you to show that I am not that innocent and clumsy little brat as you think and also I want to prove you that I am not that little submissive uke I use to be. But now let's stop with this bullshit chit-chat and let's move on to the main thing," he whispered into USagi-san's ears with a typically arrogant and hoarse voice.

"You better prepare your cute ass for my little friend. It seems that I need to punish that arrogant mouth of yours. "

"Then, what are you waiting for?" Misaki said while grabbing Usagi by his tie and pushing him towards the bed. Where he pushed him down so Usagi fell down on the bad with his face facing Misaki's arrogant and yet blurry and aroused look.

"But before I let you to fuck me, let me enjoy this...," and he climbed on the bed and over Usagi and comfortably sat down on his lap.

With a triumphal grin on his face he leaned to Usagi-san's neck and began to kiss it and bit it leaving numerous of kiss marks behind. While kissing his hands were occupied with the unbuttoning of Usagi-san's jacket, vest and shirt. Usagi-san helped Misaki with it and in a few moments time the older male was half naked. Misaki just couldn't get enough of the view in front of him. His hands immediately began to wander on his chest up to his collar bone then down on his arms, chest, stomach, abdomen till he reached the hem of his pants.

Usagi moaned and panted under the soft touches and kisses received from his younger lover. But the temptation was just too big and unbearable. And so while Misaki was playing with his nipples, his large hands found their way under the shirt to his round and full buttocks. He grabbed them and squeezed them, causing Misaki to stop what was he doing and moan out loud in pleasure.

"Hey... what are you doing?"Misaki tried to protest but he couldn't really focus on it cause Usagi-san's naughty and playfully fingers where already titillating Misaki's pink and already twitching hole.

And he completely lost it when one of Usagi-san's fingers went in and began to move inside.

Misaki leaned down on Usagi-san's chest, his breath becoming erratic. "You are so wet and hot down there. Were you so desperate to see me that you have played with it?" he whispered into Misaki's ears and lick and bit that cute earlobe of his, causing the younger male face to blush heavily.

"It-it was your fault, dam perverted, Usagi. You made me like this and you better take responsibility for this," and he look at him with a serious face.

Usagi chuckled. He was just so cute and adorable. "Of course, I will. Now let me show you who the boss is."

With a smirk on his face, he tightly grabbed Misaki and turned both of them around so now was Misaki the one laying on the bed, with his messy hair and blurry looking into those hungry and lingering ones of his older lover.

"Now let me give you the ultimate pleasure," while saying this, he leaned closer to Misaki and passionately kissed him on his lips. His free hand wandered up and down on Misaki's thin chest, stomach stopping by the nipples, which he pinch and squeezed them between his fingers.

Then he moved down from his lips to his neck, nape and did the same thing as Misaki marking every cranny and nook as his territory. He stopped by the nipples and gave them the usual treatment. When he got bored with them he moved further down to his navel and showed his skilful tongue in it.

The shirt and the tie were long gone. Misaki was moaning and panting really hardly as Usagi was licking him and biting and kissing every centimetre of his smooth and beautiful body.

The other hand's fingers were still inside stretching that pink hole. Now three fingers were moving in and out in a furious pace.

"Ah... stop it... Usagi... I do ... I do not want... your fingers anymore..." Misaki was moaning and begging with that hoarse and lewd voice of his which made Usagi to tremble.

Usagi looked up into those beautifully emerald green orbs which were reflecting that endless lust and love. He moved up to his lips and kissed him again with more keenness.

When they lips parted, both of them could see the lust, desire in their eyes. Usagi-san knew that it was the time. And so he straightened himself, pull out his fingers which were followed by a loud disappointed moan from Misaki.

He comfortably positioned himself between Misaki's legs parting them gently more apart. He stroke himself a few times before he put the head of his cock against the twitching hole.

Then he slowly pushed the head in, his gaze locked on Misaki's who let out a loud sudden cry as he felt Usagi-san' thing entering him and stretching his inner muscles.

Usagi leaned over Misaki and wiped that single tear from his eyes. "Psst... It will be okay. I will be gentle with you as much as it possible," he kissed him again giving him time to adjust and then he slowly pushed more of his cock inside till he was in to the hilt.

"Oh...it is heavenly...being inside of you like this,"Usagi let out a quite loud groan.

After some time, Misaki began to be impatient and so he began to move his hips against Usagi-san's.

"Are you sure that I can move?" Usagi asked with a concerned voice. The last thing in his mind now was to hurt his precious little lover.

Misaki just rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Just move, I am not fragile porcelain or something. I can bear that little pain, you know."

"Is that so?" And then he finally began to thrust in and out, firstly at a really gently pace but after some moments, he just lost it. The pace of his thrust became more furious.

The only thing in the bedroom which could be heard was the loud moans and groans and loud slapping of the two bodies which were already covered in sweat.

"Ah... yeah... more...so good..." Misaki was totally lost in the whirl of lust and pleasure. He wanted more and more. And then Usagi hit THAT spot which made him cry out loud.

"AHHH...THERE...AGAIN...DO IT...AGAIN...," he was begging him for it and Usagi gladly accomplished it.

"AH... I am so close... Usagi-san..."

"Me too... let's come together Misaki..." and it did not take long for both of them to reach their well deserved orgasm.

Misaki came hardly covering his and Usagi-san's stomach and chest with his cum, while Usagi with a really last strong thrust released his hot white load inside of his younger lover.

After some moments, he gently pulled out of him and lay down next to him. Misaki automatically cuddled to him.

"How it was?"

"It was something heavenly. I cannot describe it with words. Thank you so much for this. This made me twice or thrice as happy as the award I have received."

Misaki blushed heavily. He hid his face in Usagi's chest. He could feel the strong hand stroking his hair gently.

"I hope you liked it. But you better not think that I will do it again so soon."

"OH... why not?"

"Because it is so embarrassing..."

Usagi lifted his eyebrow. "You felt embarrassed after not only masturbating shamelessly in my bed and then seducing me to the point of losing my self-control; you must be joking, right?"

"Shut up... it was a rare opportunity which occurs once in a lifetime. You better be happy for it. By the way, I know that I rarely say those three words which you want to hear so much from my mouth and I still do not know why you are so concerned to hear them but nevertheless, Usagi-san I LOVE YOU... "

Usagi's eyes widened after hearing those three words. He was dumbfounded yet so happy for hearing them.

He tightened his embrace around Misaki and gave him a kiss on his forehead.  
"I love you too, Misaki."

With those sweet words they fell asleep in a well-deserved sleep.

...

The end :D


End file.
